


On the Last Day of Christmas (My True Love Gave to Me)

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Mistletoe, Sailing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Mina is trying to get to Busan to see her long distance girlfriend for Christmas. Along the way she meets some more than friendly characters.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 36





	On the Last Day of Christmas (My True Love Gave to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas/Holiday gift to you all  
> Hope you enjoy :)

**12/24 – 15:00 – Kobe, Japan**  
Mina checked the clock again. So much for Holiday hours right? She turned to the framed photo of her and her girlfriend on her desk and sighed. Jeongyeon was going to kill her if she missed her flight.

Mina worked very hard for her company, and that her boss didn’t give her much time off for the holidays, but that didn’t make it any easier on their relationship. There was nothing more they wanted to do than to spend Christmas in each other’s arms especially when the times they got to be together were few and far between. That’s right, Jeongyeon and Mina were doing long distance… even though all their friends had warned them against it. They hadn’t always been long distance though, they attended university together before Mina took a job in Japan and Jeongyeon stayed in Korea for her job. The two had been best friends before they were lovers and that is why they so desperately wanted to make it work.

“You’re still here, Mina?” Sakura – Mina’s only work friend – asked, peeking her head around the cubicle to see her.

“Yeah, Maeda-Sama insisted I be here until we settle the case,” Mina answered, drumming her hands on the table boredly, “I really wish I could leave so I can see Jeongyeon before the weather gets too bad,”

“Aish, I forgot the holidays must be so hard for you without her,” Sakura sympathized.

“Weather forecaster said it’s supposed to be nasty tonight. Record snows,” Yuta said sliding down the aisle on his rolling chair to make his presence known.

Sakura shot Mina a nervous glance, “Don’t tell me you’re going to fly to Seoul?”

“No… Busan. We’re meeting in the middle…” Mina replied uneasily.

“Busan is less than five hours away from Seoul,” Yuta pointed out.

“Itami to Gimhae is only an hour and a half,” Mina corrected.

“ _If_ they’re still allowing flights in this weather,” Sakura reminded.

Mina groaned.

Yuta looked up from his phone that he’d been typing feverishly on, “If you left now the fastest way you could get to Busan without flying would be to take a train to Hakata and take a ferry from there, so… four hour train ride, plus possible snow delay, and a three hour ferry ride… if anyone will take you in this weather would get you there at the earliest by midnight,”

Mina put her hands on her face and suppressed an string of expletives. She knew they wouldn’t be getting out for another couple hours at the earliest. Was it too late to tell Jeongyeon to hop on a ferry and meet her in Hakata? No, she couldn’t do that to her. Jeongyeon had planned this trip out so meticulously months ago. She was sure her girlfriend already had hotels and meals lined up for them in Busan for Christmas.

Mina checked her phone and noticed two snapchats from her girlfriend. The first one was a picture of her holding a fake mistletoe over her head and making a kissing face at the camera with the caption, “Can’t wait to kiss you under the mistletoe tomorrow,”. In the second she was posed next to a tiny fake Christmas tree that she’d set up in their hotel room. There were already two presents placed underneath it.

Mina hated fake Christmas trees. She knew it would have been nearly impossible to get even a small real one for their room, but something about a plastic tree and fake mistletoe rubbed her the wrong way. She really couldn’t complain though, Jeongyeon was doing her best. She sent a grimacing face back to Jeongyeon with the news that she still was unable to leave the office. She opened it and didn’t respond.

Maybe she was pissed. Mina didn’t blame her. She’d be pissed too.

“You should just break up now,” Yuta suggested, watching Mina as she refreshed her snapchat feed to see if she’d respond. (she didn’t).

“Shut up Yuta,” Mina snapped, swiveling in her chair back to her computer.

“You’re always welcome to spend Christmas with Hyewonnie and I,” Sakura offered, but it was on deaf ears as Mina hunched over her computer and tried desperately to busy herself to keep from going crazy.

When was the last time she’d seen Jeongyeon? She hadn’t been able to make her birthday because her boss insisted she work late again. Was it Chuseok? Mina’s boss had complained that Mina wasn’t actually Korean and therefore he didn’t want to let her take off, but had eventually given in as long as she promised not to take off any extra time this year. Jeongyeon told her to agree because she was sure Mina’s boss had a heart and wouldn’t make her work until the night before Christmas. Sure.

Mina was regretting that decision now. If she hadn’t taken off for Chuseok they wouldn’t have had the fight about Mina quitting her job and moving back to Korea. Jeongyeon insisted Mina was being mistreated and claimed if Mina moved back to Korea they could live together, and she’d take care of her. Mina didn’t like the idea of being taken care of, and her job was very important to her. She was knew she was very close to getting a promotion being the hardest working person at her level, and then she’d be able to set her own hours and have a much higher pay raise. If Mina hadn’t taken off for Chuseok then maybe she’d already be in Busan for Christmas.

Maeda-Sama poked his head in their room to check on them at such a high velocity he had to readjust his glasses on his nose. Yuta nearly fell out of his chair in his haste to scoot back to his cubicle and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Mina, my office please,” He called before disappearing back behind the wall.

Sakura mouthed ‘good luck’ and Mina stood up and slowly trudged to his room.

“I know you’ve been working very hard this year and I want to know you’re the first person I thought of when the promotion became available,” He started once Mina had closed the door and sat in the seat across from his desk.

Mina was excited. This was it. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. She was on the edge of her seat with anticipation. The second he offered her the promotion she’d accept and then set her own holiday hours to end immediately.

“I have a very important… errand to run, and I will be out of the office the rest of the day. I need you to see that everyone else stays busy until the case is finished and then they may leave for the holidays. Do this well for me, and I will surely fatten your next paycheck,”

“So I’m not—I—I mean yes, of course sir,” Mina stuttered, her face dropping instantly. There was no promise of promotion. Just extra hours while he got to go home early, and bonus on her paycheck… which she’d be getting anyway as she’d soon be hitting overtime this week.

He patted her on the shoulder appreciatively before quickly grabbing his coat and briefcase and nearly running out the door. Mina groaned in frustration.

**12/24 – 19:00 – Osaka, Japan**  
“Last call for the 19:00 train to Hakata,” The loudspeaker blared.

“Excuse me—I’m so sorry—excuse me,” Mina shouted as she sprinted through the crowd of people waiting for trains. Just before the doors closed on her respective train she managed to slip through.

Panting she found the nearest empty seat and slid in, quickly blurting out a polite apology to her seatmate. The girl next to her shifted to give her space but didn’t acknowledge her other than that. As she turned to face the window, Mina noticed she had earphones in and probably didn’t hear her greeting anyway. She was in the process of texting someone, but she kept erasing and starting over before actually sending the message.

_Kids these days_ , she thought to herself. Mina checked her apple watch nervously. She was going to make it. She had to make it. Right? She sighed flopped back on her seat in frustration. She pressed her eyes closed and wished this train ride would be over soon.

She didn’t know how long she had her eyes closed for, could have been seconds, could have been hours before she felt a disturbance.

“Ma’am?” a voice next to her said, and Mina suddenly felt tapping on her shoulder.

Mina’s eyes fluttered open and she began to sit up, but the girl’s grip on her shoulder tightened imperatively, “Wait—no don’t move!” she exclaimed causing Mina to panic internally.

“What—what—is it a bug?” Mina questioned, eyes darting frantically from side to side, afraid to move.

The girl sighed in defeat before letting go of Mina’s shoulder and slumping back to her spot. Mina saw her tuck what looked like a camera back underneath her seat.

“… so there’s no bug?” Mina asked finally working the courage to turn her head and look at the younger girl.

“No I—” the girl sighed again, “You have a really nice profile and I was going to ask if I could take your picture, but then you moved and started making crazy eyes and ruined the shot,”

Mina furrowed her brow at the girl. How dare she insinuate that Mina ruined her photograph when it was to be a photograph of Mina in the first place!

“Listen kid, I don’t know where your parents are, but—" Mina started.

“Neither do I,” the girl mumbled.

“I’m sorry?” Mina asked, taken aback.

“I don’t know where they are, somewhere back in Taiwan, I guess. I haven’t spoken to them since I came out as gay and they kicked me out three years ago,” She explained dryly as if it was the most casual train conversation she could think of.

Mina’s mouth open and closed, unsure if she should even bother apologizing or go back to minding her business, but before she could choose the girl spoke again, “And I’m not a kid, I’m twenty years old,”

“Wh—what brings you here?” was all she could think to ask.

“I really want to be a photographer, so when a modeling agency contacted me to come do a photoshoot in Tokyo I jumped at the opportunity. They paid for my flight and everything, but once I got here, I realized they were all a bunch of chauvinist pricks who only wanted me in front of the camera rather than behind it,” She grumbled, crossing her arms in distaste, “On the positive side, I’d been saving up to visit Japan for a while, so it’s nice that I’ve gotten a free trip out of it… I just don’t know how I’ll get back home,” she laughed bitterly, but with a hint of something else in her voice… was it nervousness? “Hopefully it won’t matter,”

“That’s awful!” Mina exclaimed, “Do you have anyone here you can stay with? At least for the holidays? I—I’m leaving for Korea tonight, but I wish there was more I could do to help,”

“I—I do have a—someone here,” the girl answered, not meeting Mina’s eyes, “What are you going to Korea for? A business meeting?” she changed the subject quickly.

Mina was suddenly reminded of why she was in the state she was in. She was going to be late. For sure, “I’m visiting my girlfriend for the holidays, but I’m afraid I won’t make it in time,” Mina answered evenly, looking down at her lap. The younger girl must have been able to feel the stress exuding out of her because she could feel a hand rubbing her shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

“You know you’re headed the wrong way, right? The airport is back that way,” She said matter-of-factly, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

“I’m hoping I can catch a ferry to Busan out of Hakata if it’s not too late,” Mina answered.

“I hate to break it to you princess, but no captain in their right mind is taking a boat out in this weather. My girlfriend knows a lot about sailing and she texted me earlier saying that even she was scared to set foot in it,”

“Sailing and—uhh—ferrying are totally different,” Mina answered unsurely, “Right?”

“I don’t know anything about boats either,” Tzuyu shrugged.

Mina sighed in defeat again, her hands running up to her forehead in desperation.

The girl looked at her phone once more, noticing the lack of notifications she closed it abruptly and looked back at Mina, “Fine, I’ll help you,”

“Wh—what?” Mina asked.

“I’ll help you find a way to Korea. I don’t have anywhere—really to be anyway,”

“What about your friend?” Mina asked.

“She’s—I didn’t want to burden her,” she answered.

“So you’re just going to leave and go to Korea? What then? Jeong—my girlfriend probably wouldn’t be thrilled if I let you tag along on this romantic holiday she planned,”

The girl narrowed her eyes, “I know people in Korea,” she snapped.

“In _Busan_?” Mina asked, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

“I’ll figure something out,” the girl shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’d really rather risk ‘figuring something out’ in Korea than burden your Japanese friend?” Mina asked hesitantly.

The girl didn’t know how to respond, “I don’t know—she doesn’t—I can’t—so tell me about _your_ girlfriend,” she finally settled on changing the topic yet again.

With a knowing raise of her eyebrow Mina relented, if she didn’t want to talk about it, then Mina wouldn’t press, “Jeongyeon is—she’s a perfectionist—don’t get me wrong, I am too, just we tend to butt heads a lot lately,”

“Uh oh,” The girl replied.

“What?” Mina asked, looking confused.

“You started off negatively. Are you unhappy? Are you going to break up?” the girl asked, and Mina narrowed her eyes again. This girl was being very nosy. Why was she indulging this again?

“Wha—no! Of course not! I was just—I was just getting there. Jeong is—she’s warm. And um… familiar. We went to university together and I um—I’m sorry, but this is really hard,” Mina answered with a deep exhale, “We’ve been doing long distance for so long I almost feel like I’ve forgotten what it’s like to be in a real relationship,”

“Oh…” The girl answered slowly, “I’m uhh—I’m actually in a long-distance relationship too—I never—I haven’t… Never mind, it’s stupid,” she trailed off looking embarrassed.

“You haven’t what?”

“I haven’t been in a ‘real relationship’ then I guess,” she answered doing air quotes around real relationship.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply it isn’t a real relationship—I just meant that its harder not constantly being around her… and when you asked if we were going to break up I—I panicked,” Mina answered rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s ok… I mean you’re kinda right,” she mumbled.

“No! I wasn’t right. Listen to me, your relationship is just as valid even if you don’t ever get to see your girlfriend. Don’t say negative things like that, it only makes it harder,” Mina reassured her.

She must have said something right because the girl’s face lit up, “Thank you—uhh,”

“Mina,”

“Mina—Tzuyu,” She introduced, “That actually meant a lot for me to hear, so thank you,”

_12/24 – 22:00 – Hakata, Japan_  
“Sana please come in, the weather is getting bad,” Momo called from the door to their house… well house was an overstatement.

“I shant, it’s Christmas!” Sana said as she nearly tripped on the deck from running the string of Christmas lights from the mast of her boat.

“You’re going to make yourself sick. The waves are no joke right now!” Momo complained, surging forward to help Sana steady herself. She was the eldest of the two sisters and was always trying to be the more responsible, though Sana rarely took her advice. What could she say, she was stubborn.

“What makes inside there any different from out here?” Sana countered, crossing her arms, “The boat still shakes from below too,”

_Well for starters you can’t fall off the boat down there_ , Momo thought, “First you insist on buying a huge _real_ Christmas tree that we nearly had to cut in half to fit inside our house, then you hang a fucking mistletoe over your bed as if anyone but yourself is going to see it, and now you’re attempting to hang lights? What’s gotten into you Sana? Since when do you care about Christmas so much?” she gave up and began to help Sana finish hanging her lights regardless. Let’s be real, Momo would do anything for her sister.

“Fuck a fake Christmas tree Momo, I can’t believe you’d even insinuate something as preposterous as that! Mom taught us better! Besides, I think maybe I’ve been thinking about this whole Christmas thing all wrong Motang,” Sana explained breathlessly. The icy wind was whipping their faces and she had to adjust her scarf to cover her already-rosy cheeks and nose, “We always mope and complain and drown our sorrows in wine because we have to spend another Christmas alone, but really we should be _doing_ something about it! We can’t sit around and pity ourselves about this forever!”

“I’m not alone anymore, I have a girlfriend now,” Momo answered blushing bright red.

“Pfft,” Sana scoffed, “A girlfriend you’ve never seen or met in person,”

“She’s a photographer so she doesn’t post that many pictures of herself on Instagram,” Momo mumbled shyly, “A—and I’ll meet her soon, she said she’s saving up to visit me one day,”

“But until then…” Sana trailed off.

“Oh no,” Momo groaned. Sana had another convoluted idea coming up.

“Maybe someone out there in the storm needs our help! Maybe my Christmas lights will illuminate their path to our boat, and I’ll rescue them, and forever be their saviour, I don’t know! I have a good feeling, Momo, I want to try this!”

“No—Sana, we’re not going out there!” Momo exclaimed, “Do you have a death wish!”

“Do you have an alone—death—wish?” Sana retorted lamely.

“I’m not alo—whatever, you’re ridiculous. I’m not participating in this,” Momo disagreed, dramatically hopping off the boat and onto the dock.

“What if it was for true love?” Sana begged, “What if this was the only chance we— _I_ ever have of finding love in this cruel real-Christmas-tree-hating world?”

“Are you by any chance going to Busan tonight?” A woman asked desperately, breathless as if she’d just run down the entire pier to meet them. She was tugging a lanky girl behind her who looked absolutely embarrassed to be seen with her as she was trying to look anywhere but at Momo’s face.

Sana shot Momo a look, and Momo desperately wanted to reply no back to the woman. This was a horrible idea. They could literally die if they went out in this weather tonight.

The woman took their silence as an answer and started to turn away, “I’m sorry for bothering you, I saw the lights on your boat and I thought I had to try,”

In the silence while Momo contemplated and the woman turned around to begin to walk away the younger girl stopped her and finally spoke up, “You have to! It’s for true love!” She exclaimed. Something about the desperation she said it with made Momo take a second thought.

Sana let out a nearly inaudible whine at the mention of true love, and Momo knew she’d never leave her alone about this if she passed up this opportunity. She could practically read her sister’s mind as she begged her to tell the girls yes.

_Fine_. Momo relented with a sigh, “To Busan and no further. I’m not trying to accidentally spend Christmas in North Korea,” she answered with a cutting glare back at Sana.

“Yesss!” Sana cheered.

“Thank you so much!” The woman said jumping on Momo to hug her tightly.

Tzuyu abruptly grabbed her by the collar and pulled her off of Momo, “Alright, alright, geez let the nice woman breathe,” she grumbled with a slight blush dusting her face.

Mina felt embarrassed at her sudden action and apologized, but not before Sana caught them off guard with a cheerful shout, “Welcome aboard the S.S. SaMo, the ship that sails no matter the weather!”

Mina looked up and the blonde was standing confidently with one leg on the edge of the boat and the other planted firmly on the dock… like a captain. She had her arm extended to Mina and a look of hope in her eyes. She couldn’t explain it, but they were eyes that Mina instantly trusted. She had a good feeling about this captain… until she took her hand to get on the boat and Sana instantly tripped causing Mina to come toppling down on top of her.

“I’m so sorry I thought—”

“Those damn sea legs! They get me every time!” Sana cursed cheerfully.

Mina closed her mouth and looked at Sana with confusion.

“Sana, how many times do I have to tell you that’s not what sea legs means. _Sea legs_ are a good thing. We’ve been sailing since I was eighteen you should have them already… and yet somehow you don’t,” Momo chided before helping Tzuyu aboard the boat.

Tzuyu eyed the pair on the ground and smirked, stepping over them without offering a hand. When Momo followed after she finally helped the two up, Mina first who instantly regained her footing, and Sana second who still felt a little wobbly and leaned over on Mina.

“Sorry, I’m a bit clumsy, but if I fall again will you promise to catch me?” She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

“Erm—I can try,” Mina replied unsurely.

Sana clapped her hands triumphantly and jumped up as if her legs were miraculously stable once again, headed for the steering wheel, “Ladies you may put your precious cargo down below us. Motang untie us, I think we’re ready to set sail!”

The wind was whipping ferociously through Momo’s hair and biting her cheeks, she shot Sana a glare, “You sure about that?”

Sana – seemingly unbothered – responded evenly, “Busan or bust amiright!?”

“We’re totally going to bust,” Tzuyu responded dryly.

“Please let’s not bust,” Mina quietly pleaded.

“Have either of you ever sailed before?” Momo asked as an after thought as she hesitantly began untying the ropes.

“No, but my girlfriend said she’d—” Tzuyu began to say before Mina cut her off.

“Never, why?”

_We’re so screwed_ , Momo thought as she finished untying the rope and the boat lurched to motion being pulled by the aggressive winds. She and Sana were a barely competent crew on a good weather day.

**12/24 – 23:00 – Sea of Japan**  
“Jeong I’m sorry I—yes, I told you I’m on my way I just—no, but I managed to find a different way—a boat—I’m being safe I swear—I promise I’ll be there soon—I’m not lying, please don’t be mad—I’m not alone I’m with the crew—but they’re not—Oh—yeah I’ll tell them… bye,” Mina looked at the phone to see that Jeongyeon had already hung up. She could feel a tear pricking at the corner of her eye, but that was totally because of the wind. She refused to admit her and Jeongyeon had just fought again.

“I’m surprised you get signal out here,” Sana commented. She was dutifully manning the wheel while Mina had been pacing back and forth on the phone.

“I’m paying an arm and a leg for this thing, it better get service on Jupiter,” Mina sighed, “My phone is practically my life right now,”

Sana winced, “Was that your boyfriend?”

Mina blushed and looked down, pocketing her phone, “Uhh no, actually—my girlfriend,”

“Girlfriend?” Sana asked, her ears perking, “Wait—oh, girlfriend,” she added quieter to herself.

“We’ve been doing long distance, and it’s tearing my heart out. That’s why it is so important that I have to get to Korea,” Mina replied earnestly.

“True love,” Sana supplemented.

“Something like that,” Mina answered, before shaking her head in dismissal, “She’s very angry with me right now. I’m doing everything I can, but it still never seems to be enough,” she sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry I don’t think I’m the best person to give you advice, the only successful relationship I’ve ever been in is with the sea. It’s a push and pull relationship—kind of like the tide. Give and take. Your girlfriend seems to be doing all the taking and you all the giving. Seems unbalanced. When things are unbalanced…” She gestured at the crashing waves around them and as if on cue a large wave crashed into the boat causing Mina to lose her footing and grab on to Sana – who was steadied by her grip on the wheel, “It’s harder to keep them afloat,”

~

Tzuyu kept checking her own phone, but to no avail. She wanted to throw it into the ocean at this point, but that would do her no good. She felt so conflicted. She was getting seasick. If she hadn’t agreed to come with Mina to avoid sucking it up and texting her girlfriend for help maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation… but Tzuyu hated asking for help.

“Hey, you looked a little green—drink this,” Momo suggested handing Tzuyu a bottle of water she procured from beneath the deck.

“Thanks—I’ve never uhh…” Tzuyu mumbled, accepting the bottle appreciatively.

“I know,” Momo chuckled, “And as cute as you are leaning over the bow like that you’ll feel better towards the center of the ship where it doesn’t rock as much,”

“Uhh—but what if I throw up?” Tzuyu asked, unable to look at Momo in the eyes.

“That’s what swabbing the deck is for,” Momo said jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards a mop that was hung on the wall of the cabin.

“Oh, right,” Tzuyu said sitting down, and then groaning at the motion, she checked her phone again to try and distract herself, but still nothing.

“It’s not likely you’ll get any service out here if that’s what you’re wondering,” Momo said.

“I know it’s just—it’s stupid,” Tzuyu groaned.

“Tell me about it,” Momo agreed, finally deciding to sit next to Tzuyu, “It almost makes me hate sailing because I don’t get to talk to my girlfriend,”

“Why don’t you take her with you then?” Tzuyu asked, grateful for the distraction.

“Oh well—I can’t—she doesn’t—she doesn’t live here,” Momo said vaguely, hoping Tzuyu wouldn’t press any further. She already got teased enough by Sana for never having met the girl, she wasn’t eager for someone else to do the same.

“So you’re gay? Is that why you live on a boat?” Tzuyu asked.

Momo snorted, taken off guard by the seemingly absurd question, “Why—why would being gay mean I have to live on a boat?” she asked giggling.

“I um—oh—I didn’t mean to assume, I’m sorry,” Tzuyu answered, “Do your parents know then?”

Momo’s face suddenly fell, “My parents—our parents—they aren’t um—they died in a boating accident when we were just kids,”

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Tzuyu exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror.

“No—no it’s fine, they died doing what they loved—but yeah—I am not sure if they knew—know or not,” Momo answered quickly, reassuring Tzuyu, “Are you waiting on a text from your parents? Is that why you keep checking your phone?”

“I—no—well maybe, I don’t really know where we stand. They kind of kicked me out when I came out to them, so probably not. I was hoping that—well—have you ever not wanted to bother someone, but you can’t stop thinking about them?”

“Yeah, my girlfriend and I—”

“Oh yeah, you’re doing the long-distance thing, duh,” Tzuyu answered herself, her eyes far away.

“Y—yeah, that,” Momo replied, rubbing the nape of her neck uneasily. Suddenly a large wave crashed into the ship and Momo surged forward to try and protect Tzuyu.

“My girlfriend—well sometimes she goes really long times without responding, so I think that maybe I text her too much,” Tzuyu answered once the boat was not at risk of capsizing again.

“When was the last time you texted her?” Momo asked raising an eyebrow, once again glad Tzuyu didn’t question her.

“Uhh—well she texted me last this time actually. I just—I kind of have this huge favour to ask her and I didn’t want to ask her out of the blue and then have to wait for her to respond for like six hours. I don’t know if I could take it,” Tzuyu whimpered.

Momo felt a pang in her chest. She wanted to help Tzuyu, but she didn’t know her full situation.

“So that’s why I’m here. I chickened out and instead of facing my own love life I’m helping Mina fix her own,” Tzuyu finished, pointing up to Mina.

“Oh?” Momo asked, as she followed Tzuyu’s finger and saw her sister gently holding Mina with one arm and the steering wheel with the other. Sana was looking at Mina rather than the sea as if her eyes held all the stars and constellations in them that she’d need to navigate the open waters.

“Maybe you could talk to her, she’s doing the long-distance thing too,” Tzuyu interrupted Momo’s thoughts.

“Oh,” Momo answered, her heart plummeting for Sana. But if anyone could be helping Mina with her long-distance relationship it shouldn’t be her. She was failing just about as miserably as one could. She didn’t even know what her girlfriend looked like.

~

“I—” Mina stuttered shaking herself out of the trance that the sailor’s warm brown eyes seemed to have her hooked in, “You’re right. This is all my fault—I should call her back and apologize,”

Mina unwound Sana’s arm from around her and walked forward, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing the familiar number she knew by heart.

“Wait, Mina that’s not what I—" Sana called, lurching forward to grab Mina, but making the mistake of letting go of the steering wheel for one second too long.

The wind pulled the boat left and the steering wheel began spinning like mad, sending the boat straight into large choppy waves and causing both girls to lose their balance.

“SANA!” Momo yelled, doing her best to fight against the lurching boat, up to the deck. Sana was no longer in control of the boat, which forced her to take control.

Mina’s torso was hanging over the edge of the boat and her feet were several inches in the air. The only thing anchoring her to the boat was Sana’s strong arms around her waist, “I got you, Mina. I’m not going to let go, ok?”

Mina just nodded silently, and Sana slowly pulled her back on the boat where her feet could firmly plant on the deck.

“Are you ok?” Sana asked, smoothing Mina’s mussed fringe out of her eyes.

Mina looked pathetic. Not only was she shaking, she also seemed to be at risk of crying any second.

“M—my phone,” she whimpered, looking over her shoulder towards the water.

“I hate to say it, Mitang, but going for a swim right now is not a good idea. Not even _your_ phone is gonna get service under water,” Sana joked quietly, gently turning her head back to face her, “How are _you_? Are _you_ going to be ok?”

“She’s going to kill me,” Mina said blinking back tears and trying to cover her face with her hands so Sana wouldn’t see.

Sana shot Momo a look, and Momo nodded, “Why don’t we go below deck and you can get some fresh clothes and take a nap in my bed? You’re absolutely soaked, and look worn out, yeah?”

Mina nodded numbly, and Sana lead her down the stairs.

Mina sat down, looking straight ahead, but a thousand miles away as Sana paced around her tiny room trying to piece together an outfit that would suit Mina.

“Mina can you take off your clothes? I’ll go check on Momo and Tzuyu so you can have privacy,” Sana asked, handing a bundle of clothes out for her.

Mina’s head dropped into her hands and she began shaking again. She didn’t even acknowledge Sana’s question. Sana wasn’t sure what to do. She retracted her hand that held the clothes and set them on the bed, sitting on the other side of Mina. She began to rub her back comfortingly.

“Mina…?” Sana trailed off.

“Y—you have a real Christmas tree!” Mina wailed.

“I—oh—yeah. Momo said we should get a fake one, but I just—” she sighed, “I know it sounds stupid, but to me it just wouldn’t be Christmas without one,”

Mina let out another pitiful whine, but this time she turned and lunged at Sana, throwing her arms around her and sobbing into her neck.

Sana let out an exhale and allowed the soaking wet girl to ruin her mostly dry clothes.

“Mina, please, lets get you into some dry clothes. You’re going to get hypothermia,” She said after a moment.

Mina nodded numbly again, but didn’t remove herself from Sana’s shoulder.

_Ok, looks like I’m doing this._

“Mina, honey, I’m going to help you take off your clothes,” Sana announced.

Mina let out a deep breath and leaned back allowing Sana to follow through.

Sana slowly pulled off the sopping top, and then worked on removing her damp dress pants which was harder than it looked because Sana was trying her best not to look at Mina’s undressed body.

Mina was shivering as she waited for Sana help her actually put on her clothes, but Sana was having a hard time doing that and averting her eyes at the same time.

When Sana finally blindly found the set of clothes on the bed, Mina spoke softly, “Sana you’re wet too,” as if she’d just noticed.

Sana looked down at her own damp clothing, “I’ll be fine, I’m used to it,”

“I got you wet,” Mina protested, “I’m always ruining everything,” then she started crying again.

“Ok, ok I’ll change my shirt,” Sana soothed looking desperately anywhere but at Mina.

~

Tzuyu hesitantly joined Momo on the top deck, smiling shyly, “I was wondering where you went,”

“Yeah um—I had to take over this. You don’t have to stay up here. You probably won’t like it, it can be a bit rougher because it’s closer to the stern,” Momo added.

“I like talking to you, you remind me of—someone,” Tzuyu replied quietly.

“Oh yeah?” Momo replied smiling, “You remind me of someone too… what did you say your name was again?”

“Ah, I’m sorry I guess it never came up what with my nausea as soon as we took off. My name is Tzuyu,” she answered.

Momo furrowed her brow, a flash of disappointment crossing her face.

Tzuyu raised her eyebrow in concern, but Momo quickly recovered, “Oh I’m sorry I just—never mind, my name is Mo—”

“Motang, yeah,” Tzuyu chuckled at Momo’s flustered state, “I heard Sana calling you earlier,”

“Right, of course,” Momo answered, “Satang,” she added quietly, smiling fondly at the nickname her sister had given her. She supposed she didn’t mind if Tzuyu called her that too. It sounded nice rolling off her tongue. She wondered what Tzuyu’s accent was, she didn’t sound—or look—like she was from Japan.

“Motang, watch out!” Tzuyu shouted, pointing at a large upcoming wave.

Momo turned back to the wheel and spun it around just in time to miss the crest of the wave, but still the jerking motion was enough to cause Tzuyu to run starboard to heave over the railing.

Momo winced at the girl’s seasickness.

“You got anymore water?” Tzuyu asked, looking a little pale.

“Below deck, in the cabinet near the unnecessarily large Christmas tree,” Momo said pointing to the hatch that lead down, “I’d get it for you, but someone’s gotta steer this thing,”

Tzuyu smiled shyly before turning and heading to the hatch.

~

Sana took off her shirt and tossed it in a bin in the corner. She didn’t have problems changing in front of people. She loved her body, she was proud the way working on the boat for years had honed and sculped her muscles enough for her to look physically fit even though she was not an athlete by any means.

She didn’t even realize Mina was staring at her in awe – because of her careful aversion – as she paced around the room again trying to find a warm shirt to wear.

Suddenly without warning the boat lurched off course and Sana, being as clumsy as she was, fell – you guessed it: right on top of Mina.

Luckily, Mina had been watching Sana a little too attentively and was able to catch her, but that didn’t mean their positioning was any less awkward.

Two girls in various states of undress, tangled on Sana’s bed.

Sana for the first time let her eyes look down and land on Mina’s body, and she felt her brain short circuit. She was wearing lacy lingerie, no doubt intended for use with her girlfriend when she arrived in Busan, “Uhh—good job,” she gulped, before internally face palming herself for those being her first words. _Good job? Really, Sana?_

“Thanks? You did ask me to catch you if you fell,” Mina answered laughing a little, before getting distracted by something behind Sana.

“I’m uhh—I’m falling alright,” Sana said licking her lips.

“Y—you know we’re under a mistletoe right now…” Mina pointed out shifting her eyes from the ceiling above them to Sana’s lips instinctively. _A real mistletoe._

Sana’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Why did she hang that mistletoe again? Why was Poseidon so cruel to her?

“It’s Christmas,” Sana answered automatically, eyes not leaving Mina’s lips as if she was thinking the same thing Mina was.

“Merry Christmas, Sana,” Mina whispered, closing her eyes. All Sana had to do was lean forward and they’d be kissing. Sana too a deep breath and closed her own eyes. She knew this wasn’t a good idea. Mina was taken. So why did she feel herself inevitably being drawn to Mina like the tide to the moon?

“Oh… _shit_ ,” Tzuyu cursed before covering her eyes and turning around.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” Sana cried out, rolling off of Mina and grabbing the first shirt she saw to throw on, before sprinting up the stairs leaving Mina undressed and alone.

_What just happened? What was just about to happen? Nothing right? Was I imagining that? Tzuyu just walked in at the wrong time and misunderstood, right?_ Mina ran her hand through her damp hair and let out a deep exhale.

“Are you decent yet?” Tzuyu questioned.

Mina looked up and noticed the girl was still standing there, facing away from her. She reached to the clothes next to her and began getting dressed, “Yeah, I’m good,” she mumbled as she tied the waistband of the cargo joggers Sana had lent her. They weren’t really her style, but then again, they weren’t her clothes so she couldn’t be picky.

Tzuyu turned back around looking for a tree, and finding it quickly. She located the cabinet and found a case of bottled waters and took one. She noticed a bag of cookies and grabbed some too figuring Momo would probably like a snack while she sailed. When she turned around, to head back upstairs she met Mina’s pleading eyes.

“It’s none of my business,” Tzuyu assured her quickly.

Mina winced, “Nothing happened,”

“It’s really not my business either way,” Tzuyu replied shrugging.

“No—really, nothing happened,” Mina persisted. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Tzuyu or herself now.

Tzuyu studied her for a little bit longer before asking, “But did you want something to?”

Mina couldn’t stop herself from responding. Even though the younger had assured her that it wasn’t her business and she totally could have stopped there, Mina felt like she had to let it out to someone, “Would I totally be a terrible person if I said yes?”

~

“I almost kissed her,” Sana confessed, burying her head in Momo’s shoulder from behind.

“She has a girlfriend,” Momo warned.

“I know!” Sana whined, “I don’t know what came over me,”

“She’s a pretty girl, you’ve always been weak for pretty girls,” Momo commented.

“Her girlfriend is probably hot too,” Sana whined.

“How would you know? You’ve never seen her?” Momo countered, smirking at Sana’s misery.

“Speaking of never seen before, I wonder what _your_ girlfriend looks like,” Sana asked, hoping to change the subject, “Do you think she’s pretty? What if she turns out to be a catfish?”

Momo shrugged, “At first I wondered the same thing, but now I don’t think it really matters. I like her for her, whether she’s got a forked tail, gills, and whiskers. I don’t care what she looks like. But I’m pretty sure she can’t be a catfish if she’s not pretending to be anyone, Sana,”

“I just don’t understand why she won’t send you a picture,” Sana continued.

“She said she’s got trust issues,” Momo answered slowly as if trying to find the right words, “She said people have tried to take advantage of her before, so she wants to make sure this is real before she reveals herself,”

“Well that means she’s either a celebrity and really hot or…” Sana shuddered at the thought.

“Shut up,” Momo groaned, shoving Sana playfully, “She’s already a celebrity in my eyes,” she added dreamily.

“UGH CHEESE!” Sana exclaimed, covering her ears, “I’m serious what if you end up blindly marrying Bigfoot? He is both a celebrity _and_ not fond of pictures,”

“That’s different, Bigfoot is a guy,” Momo pointed out.

“You’re right… ew,” Sana agreed.

~

“I think—I think I understand the feeling, it _has_ to be this boat that is making us crazy,” Tzuyu said slowly, “Don’t you dare tell anyone, but I may sort of have a small crush on Motang… even though I have a girlfriend,”

“Oooh, someone’s got a type,” Mina teased, thankful the spotlight was off of her.

“You better not say anything!” Tzuyu hissed, “This isn’t going anywhere. After I get off the boat at Busan, I’ll never see her again, so it doesn’t matter anyway,”

“You don’t have to… you could stay with them. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind the extra company,” Mina advised.

“Trying to get rid of me now, are you? I see how it is,” Tzuyu grumbled, “But hell no, I get way too seasick,”

“Ah, so that’s why you smell like vomit,” Mina commented.

“What—this whole time—AHH!” Tzuyu panicked, chugging her water and then breathing into her hand to make sure her breath didn’t stink.

Mina was chuckling, “Tzuyu, relax, I was kidding… let’s go back upstairs,”

Tzuyu shot Mina a glare before climbing the steps.

~

“Motang!” Tzuyu called as she resurfaced.

Sana shot Momo a raised eyebrow and mouthed, “Motang?”

Momo smiled sheepishly at Sana.

“I brought cookies!” Tzuyu started shaking the bag over her head for Momo to see.

Momo’s head shot up, her attention was hooked as soon as Tzuyu mentioned food. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and Sana scoffed, “You’re so easy,”

She was going to tease Momo more about it, but she saw Mina shyly following after Tzuyu and immediately lost her train of thought. She suddenly felt guilty. Mina’s eyes were downcast as if she didn’t want to make eye contact. _I did this to her. I’m a terrible person for what I almost did._

“How did you know? I’m always hungry. I always say, the quickest way to my heart is through my stomach,” Momo replied, taking one hand off the wheel and doing grabby hands at Tzuyu.

“My girlfriend loves food too, she is always talking about it,” Tzuyu said dreamily, as she fed Momo a cookie, “I can’t wait to cook for her one day,”

“Then she’s a lucky girl, I’m sure you’re a fantastic cook,” Momo said with her mouth full, “You’re not Japanese, are you? What kinds of foods do you like to cook back home?”

“No, I’m from Taiwan originally,” Tzuyu answered, her mood suddenly dampening, “My nanny was from Korea though and taught me how to make a lot of Korean foods. When I was younger, I used to pretend I had a cooking show, my specialty was called Kim Tzuyu’s Kimbap,”

“Ah, so is my girlfriend! That’s such a coincidence!” Momo said enthusiastically, not seemingly noticing Tzuyu’s mood change “But her name is Chou Tzu-Yu and she’s a photographer,”

Tzuyu’s face suddenly shot up, “What did you just say?”

“That my girlfriend is a photographer?” Momo repeated herself, "She's really talented, I can show you her instagram when we get to Busan," she gushed.

Mina face palmed and Sana was looking back and forth like she didn’t understand some big inside joke.

“You’re kidding right? Motang?” Tzuyu asked, shaking her head and backing away slowly.

She backed up until she ran into Mina and couldn’t go any further.

“No—why? Do you know her?” Momo asked innocently.

“I—I don’t,” Tzuyu stammered.

Mina squeezed her arms supportively, “You can do it,”

“Mot—Momo,” Tzuyu started, and Momo’s smile turned into a pout at the lack of nickname, “That’s me, I’m Chou Tzuyu… I’m a photographer. I can prove it to you, I have my camera downstairs,”

Sana, sensing Momo’s shock before she even reacted, offered to take the wheel in her place.

“Y—you what?” Momo asked, the news had not sunk in yet.

“Holy shit, she’s a total smokeshow—that’s definitely the celebrity hot kind,” Sana hissed in Momo’s ear, her eyes bugging in surprise.

“I’m—I’m a photographer, that’s photo shy… I know it’s a bit weird to comprehend. People don’t really take me seriously as a photographer once they see my face though. They always assume I’m one of the models. I don’t like my picture to be taken, but I promise I’m not a catfish or whatever you probably thought,”

Momo shook her head, suddenly coming out of her daze, “No I—that’s not what I thought at all. I didn’t care what you look like because I liked you for you…” She looked at her feet.

“Are you disappointed?” Tzuyu asked quietly.

“No! I could never be! Meeting you is the best thing I ever did,” Momo said, her red face shooting up indignantly, “I’m just embarrassed that I’ve been calling you Tzu-Yu this whole time,”

Tzuyu giggled at that, “And I was convinced you couldn't be my girlfriend because your real name was Motang,”

Momo started laughing as well. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, that now she’d finally met her girlfriend. They were finally together.

“Do you want—to go somewhere private and talk?” Momo asked.

Tzuyu looked pleadingly at Mina who nodded before looking at Sana who was looking straight out at sea. Tzuyu and Momo disappeared to the middle of the ship where Tzuyu would be less seasick.

Mina sighed, breaking the new growing silence, “Please look at me,”

With some force, Sana finally managed to look around Mina, but not directly at her face, “I can’t believe Momo’s catfish girlfriend actually turned out to be real… and Tzuyu,” she joked unnaturally.

“Sana…” Mina trailed off.

“I’m sorry Mina, I shouldn’t have done that,” Sana exhaled deeply. Her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

“You didn’t do anything,” Mina reminded.

“I wanted to,” Sana admitted.

“It’s ok,” Mina soothed.

“It’s not ok, Mina. I wanted to kiss you—I wanted to kiss you and not even stop at your lips. Your jaw, your neck, your collarbones, your—chest,” She shook her head, “I shouldn’t be thinking about you like that,”

Mina blushed. Admittedly, she’d also been having some of those same thoughts, “I wanted you to,”

“I can’t—you what? No—no Mina, don’t say that. You have a girlfriend and you’re very happy. Tzuyu said you needed to get to Busan for true love!” Sana protested.

“I think—I don’t love her,” Mina finally admitted it to herself. She felt something breaking inside of her. She’d been dating Jeongyeon for so long, she never stopped to think about if she was actually happy, or if she was just settling with something safe. Something she knew. She felt like crying, all the signs were there. The unhappiness, the fighting, the way she felt so burdened by trying to please her rather than actually wanting to. Mina didn’t love Jeongyeon, she hadn’t for a while, “I’m not happy. You were right, we’re unbalanced, and this is it. I’m capsizing,”

**12/25 – 00:00 – Busan, South Korea**  
“I don’t know Nayeon, if I knew that then I wouldn’t be calling you at midnight on Christmas, would I?” Jeongyeon groaned, “No, Nayeon, I haven’t seen Santa Clause. You know why? Because he isn’t—you’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Jeongyeon exhaled deeply into her phone, “She hasn’t answered the last few times I’ve tried to call her—she’s not coming,” she declared in resign.

Jeongyeon was quiet for a while, listening to Nayeon on the other side of the phone, “She always does this Yeonnie, I’m sick of it. Prioritizing her work before me? We’re supposed to be doing this distance thing together, but lately all I’m getting is, well, distance—you’re right, maybe I rushed into this, I don’t know what I was thinking—how fast can you get here?” Jeongyeon asked thumbing the smaller of the two gifts under the Christmas tree.

She tore open the paper to reveal the velvet box inside. She opened it and examined the engagement ring with a bitter look on her face.

She dialed Mina’s number one last time, but it went straight to voicemail. Instead of hanging up like she normally would, she decided to leave a message, “I’m sorry Mina, I can’t do this… maybe we should leave this relationship how it is… distanced,”

She ran her hand through her hair, and she let out a shaky exhale. A single tear escaped her eye before she steeled herself and walked to the window. She opened it up and with all the force she could muster, chucked the ring towards the sea.

Then she closed the window and got in bed, knowing that she couldn’t fall asleep even if she tried.

~

When Nayeon arrived just over an hour later that’s how she found her. Laying in bed, staring blankly at the wall.

“Jeong—Jeong, please look at me,” Nayeon said, snapping her fingers to get the girl’s attention, “You made your decision. You need to stop thinking about her—I’m here now,”

Jeongyeon blinked several times before getting up, “You’re right. You’re here, she’s not,” She breathed, “Thank you,”

“Do you still want to do this?” Nayeon asked.

“Now more than ever,” Jeongyeon said, “I actually did it this time. I left her a voicemail ending it,”

“Finally,” Nayeon purred, as she began kissing Jeongyeon’s neck, “Now I don’t have to feel dirty for fucking a taken lady,”

Jeongyeon laughed bitterly, “As if it ever stopped you before,”

“At least let me pretend like I have a heart,” Nayeon scoffed, as she began to unbutton Jeongyeon’s shirt.

“I love you—Yeonnie,” Jeongyeon said, her breath hitching as Nayeon reached her breasts with her lips.

“Ok, I’m not going to pretend that much,” Nayeon chuckled, stopping and looking up at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon smirked, “Now there’s the Nayeon I know,”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Just shut up and let me fuck you,” she pushed Jeongyeon down on the bed and continued her descent down her body.

**12/25 – 01:00 – Sea of Japan**  
“Mina, please,” Sana pleaded, “Please don’t play with me I—I don’t want this to be a fake thing. I hate fake things. I want what they have—I want true love,” she was referring to Momo and Tzuyu who had generously offered to take over steering while Sana and Mina “got to know each other better” below deck. (yes, that was intentional)

Sana was kneeling over Mina in her bed, her shirt was back on the floor and she was breathing heavy as she looked down on a nearly bare Mina beneath her.

“I’m going to call her as soon as one of you gets service—I swear, but Sana—ugh,” Mina squirmed needily underneath Sana trying to get any sort of friction, “I haven’t had sex in so long—don’t stop again,”

Sana looked like she was going to give in as her head dipped down again, but before she made contact she sat up abruptly again, “But you live in Kobe and I live in—well—here,” Sana gestured to the boat, “I don’t want to make you do distance again,”

“There’s water in Kobe, Sana. I swear, do you own a map? If we weren’t currently having sex, I’d be tempted to check whether we were supposed to have arrived or not by now,” Mina replied.

Sana knew it was supposed to be a dig, but she couldn’t help her heart from leaping at Mina’s suggestion that she could move her home to Kobe with her.

Mina was staring up at Sana’s face, hand lightly tugging on her neck in attempt to draw her back down to her, when Sana’s face abruptly split into a grin. Mina loosened her grip. She couldn’t help but mirror Sana’s elated expression.

“What?” Mina asked after a moment.

“Ok,” Sana replied, leaning down to peck a quick kiss on Mina’s lips.

“Ok?” Mina asked in confusion.

“Ok, I’ll move to Kobe. I want to try this true love thing for real,” Sana answered confidently.

“Ok,” Mina said rejoining Sana’s grin.

“Now, where was I?” Sana hummed before smirking and flexing her fingers, eliciting a near-scream from Mina, “Oh yeah, there I was,”

~

“What do you think they’re doing down there?” Tzuyu asked. She had her head rested on Momo’s shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist as her girlfriend navigated the rough seas. Somehow Tzuyu felt less seasick when she was wound around her like that.

“I really don’t want to know,” Momo answered.

Tzuyu checked her phone for the first time since she found out her girlfriend had been in front of her all along and her eyes bugged in surprise, “Uhhh, Cap, I don’t mean to question your navigation skills, but shouldn’t we have gotten there by now?” she asked, showing the clock to Momo.

Momo sighed, “I didn’t want to say anything, but for about an hour Sana lead us in the wrong direction because she was busy pouting about Mina’s girlfriend… so now I’m having to make up for lost time,”

“Seriously?” Tzuyu asked incredulously, “That’s dirty…”

“I’m not entirely sure it was intentional, though,” Momo reassured, “Sana gets us lost more often than not, but I keep her around because I love her… I don’t care where we go as long as I’m surrounded by my loved ones, I’m home,”

“What are you going to do when we get to Busan and part ways?” Tzuyu asked.

“I was hoping we wouldn’t have to… I was hoping you’d stay. I know we only physically met today, but this boat wouldn’t feel like home if you weren’t here with me…”

“What are you saying?” Tzuyu asked.

“I’m saying I love you—I have since the moment you told me you could make jokbal. It was at exactly 06:00 on October 12th, and I nearly shit my pants and Sana made a ‘poop deck’ joke immediately after,”

“You remember that?” Tzuyu asked.

“Of course, how could I forget the moment I knew you were the one for me?”

Tzuyu couldn’t even think of the words to describe how Momo meant to her, so instead she kissed her—and Momo did her best to kiss back without letting go of the steering wheel—which was admittedly very hard because all she wanted to do was touch Tzuyu and pull her closer in this moment.

They heard a scream coming from below deck and they broke apart in surprise.

“What was that?” Tzuyu asked, voice laced with concern.

“I really don’t want to know,” Momo answered shuddering.

Tzuyu looked conflicted, but before she could decide, Momo let out a scream of her own, “LAND HO!”

Tzuyu quickly turned around to see what Momo was pointing at and sure enough, land could just barely be seen on the edge of the horizon.

**12/25 – 02:00 – Busan, South Korea**  
_[buzz buzz]_

_[buzz buzz]_

_[buzz buzz]_

“Jeong, are you gonna get that?”

“I don’t wanna,” Jeongyeon groaned.

“Want me to? It could be _her_ ,” Nayeon commented, reaching over to grab Jeongyeon’s phone, “I’d love to give that bitch a piece of my mind,”

“W—wait, what do you mean it could be her?” Jeongyeon said.

“I don’t know who it is. The caller ID just has some random Japanese number,” Nayeon replied, tossing Jeongyeon the still ringing phone.

“This better not be her calling in the middle of the night to tell me she can’t make it,” Jeongyeon grumbled as she clicked to answer the call.

“Oh, so now you _do_ want her here?” Nayeon asked raising an eyebrow.

“Shut it, you know what I mean. Insult to injury,” Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes.

“ _Jeongyeon_?” Mina’s voice rang clearly through the phone. 

“Mina?” Jeongyeon asked, trying to be sure it was in fact her girlfriend’s voice she recognized, “Who’s phone is this?”

“ _It’s a long story Jeongyeon_ ,” Mina paused to chuckle bitterly, “ _I finally made it to Busan… we need to talk_ ,”

“You’re what—wait what happened to your phone?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Tick tock,” Nayeon whispered in Jeongyeon’s unoccupied ear before nibbling on her ear distractingly.

Jeongyeon swatted her off and tried to lean away from Nayeon to continue the phone conversation.

“ _That’s another long story… I’m sorry if you worried about me, but my phone is somewhere at the bottom of the Sea of Japan right now_ ,”

“You weren’t ignoring my calls? I thought—wait, so you didn’t get the message I left you?” Jeongyeon asked.

Nayeon flopped back on the bed pouting.

“ _N—no, of course not! I wouldn’t do that to you_ ,” Mina replied anxiously.

Jeongyeon bit her lip in contemplation, looking at a naked Nayeon, idly stroking her hand up and down her body.

“Where are you? I’ll come pick you up,” Jeongyeon announced.

“ _I’m by the docks, please come meet me_ ,” Mina answered.

Jeongyeon agreed, and turned to Nayeon after hanging up, “You need to go… like now,”

“Seriously Jeongyeon? You’re so whipped. I knew you couldn’t do it,” Nayeon groaned.

“She loves me—that’s more than I can say for you,” Jeongyeon countered.

“I could—one day—maybe,” Nayeon protested.

Jeongyeon tossed her her clothes and shot her a look of disbelief before continuing to get dressed herself.

“You’re making a big mistake Jeongyeon. You’re going to regret this,” Nayeon warned, “You cheated on her… she won’t just forgive you when she finds out,”

“She won’t find out,” Jeongyeon snapped.

“Jeongyeon, if you leave me for her don’t even think about calling me when she eventually goes back to Japan,” Nayeon threatened, “I swear this is the last time,”

“I don’t need you—I’m going to ask her to marry me,” Jeongyeon said grabbing her keys and reaching the door.

“With what ring? You threw it out the window!” Nayeon shouted.

“I—I don’t need a ring. I’ll improvise. I’ll say something cheesy and convince her she doesn’t need one,” Jeongyeon answered.

“It’s not going to work. Jeongyeon I’m telling you this is your last chance,”

“Bye Nayeon,” Jeongyeon said, opening the door, “You better be gone when we get back,” then the door swung shut behind her.

“Dumbass,” Nayeon cursed, rolling her eyes. She finished dressing and checked herself in the mirror noting that she looked hot… as usual, “That idiot didn’t even think to look in the mirror before she left… I always mark my territory,” Nayeon smirked to herself. Then she exited the hotel room, not wanting to stick around to see the aftermath.

~

Momo, Sana, and Tzuyu stood an awkward distance away as they pretended not to be watching the awkward couple reunion.

Both of them had clearly seen better days. Mina was still wearing Sana’s clothes, and had sex hair, while Jeongyeon had nasty purple bite marks all over her neck and smudged makeup.

“This is so awkward,” Tzuyu commented after the silence had become unbearable among the three.

"It doesn't take a Wise Man to know they both cheated tonight," Momo supplimented.

Sana shrugged, “I knew she’d be hot…”

“I feel like we shouldn’t be watching,” Momo added.

“You’re probably right,” Tzuyu agreed, but none of the girls turned around.

Suddenly Jeongyeon got down on one knee and Sana gasped, “What is she doing?”

Mina buried her face in her hands, making her expression unreadable to the three girls, “She better not be saying yes… she’s not that dumb, right?” Tzuyu asked.

When Jeongyeon didn’t produce a ring, just smiled and shrugged up at Mina, Momo spoke up, “Maybe she isn’t proposing… I don’t see a ring,”

Just then Mina lifted a hand and smacked Jeongyeon on the arm causing her to stumble over, barely managing to catch herself. She slowly stood up, looking crossly at Mina while rubbing her surely bruised arm.

“The only thing she better be proposing is an apology,” Tzuyu scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Yah, who’s side are you on!” Sana exclaimed, glaring at the younger girl.

“I’m on Team Mina,” She replied simply.

“You little—” Sana growled as she reached up and pinched the younger’s ear, “I sailed you all the way to Busan with the promise of true love for you to pull this ungrateful—”

“Uhh, Sana,” Momo said, tapping her sister on the back, “I think she’s pointing at you,”

“Huh?” Sana said dropping Tzuyu’s ear and looking sheepishly up at Mina who was in fact pointing and looking longingly in her direction.

“Hi,” Sana replied shyly.

“I can’t believe it,” Jeongyeon groaned loudly, “You’re breaking up with _me_? No, no, no, _I_ broke up with _you_ first over voicemail, but you lost your phone. You don’t get to break up with me,”

“You broke up with me and then tried to marry me?” Mina scoffed in disbelief.

“Don’t try to change the subject, this isn’t about me. This is about how you cheated on me after throwing your phone in the ocean so I couldn’t break up with you before you tried to break up with me,” Jeongyeon countered.

“Stop being childish,” Mina said rolling her eyes, “I’m sure whoever gave you those hickies would be more than happy to spend this romantic getaway with you in my place. I’m not staying,” with that Mina turned around and walked back to Sana, instantly wrapping her arms around the older.

“What now?” Tzuyu asked, eyeing the embraced couple.

“You’re staying with us? I thought you wanted to leave?” Momo asked.

“Of course I’m staying with you. You’re my home, dummy,” Tzuyu replied, trying her best to keep from blushing.

The biggest grin rose on Momo’s face and she wrapped Tzuyu in a tight hug before declaring, “AWWW I love you, you big softy,”

“I—love you—too,” Tzuyu struggled to say through Momo’s strong grip.

“Please, can we go anywhere but here,” Mina pleaded, not breaking away from Sana.

“I’d go anywhere with you,” Sana replied, “But first—” she suddenly stepped away with her hands behind her back, smiling mischievously.

“What have you got there?” Mina asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, a silly grin spread on her face.

“Come find out,” Sana taunted.

Momo rolled her eyes, already knowing what Sana was holding behind her back, because she tried to convince Sana not to go back on the boat and get it when they were disembarking.

Mina stepped forward, trying to reach behind Sana’s back to grab it, but Sana was quicker, raising her hand above her head and holding the item above her head.

Mina looked up to see Sana cheekily holding a handful of mistletoe. She rolled her eyes playfully, but the smile never left her lips for a second as she waited for Sana to make a move.

“Merry Christmas Mina,” She said leaning forward to kiss Mina on the cheek.

At the last second Mina turned her head and drew Sana in to kiss her lips, “Merry Christmas Sana,” she mumbled into her lips before deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't be cruel enough to tag JeongMi... but this might be the closest I'll get to ever writing that couple :|
> 
> Anyways!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS depending on what you celebrate!!  
> Come be my friend on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin sometimes i talk about my fics and stuff on there


End file.
